Golden Child Lost in Time
by The Copper Key
Summary: SLASH. An accident sends Harry and Snape back in time to the Marauders' sixth year. Disturbing attractions to Harry are brought to light. RLHP, SBHP, young SSHP, older SSHP, LMHP. Rating might change Up for Adoption. See Merula Aeolus for Info.


**Title: **_Golden Child Lost in Time_

**Author: **The Copper Key

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Rating:** Mature

**Category:** Humor, Romance

**Warnings:** Slash, HET, violence, cursing, AU, OC, OOC, possible mentions of child abuse (rape included), possible lime (please vote), Character bashing

**Summary:** Slash. An accident sends Harry and Snape back in time to the Marauders' sixth year. Snape becomes the DADA teacher, while Harry becomes a student. Disturbing attractions to Harry are brought to light. RLHP, SBHP, young SSHP, older SSHP, LMHP.

**Final Pairings:** Either SBHP (then Sirius was rescued from the Veil), older SSHP or younger SSHP. Please vote.

**DEFAULT CHAPTER:**

Thirty-six year old Severus Snape stared and stared and stared at the boy, known as Harry Potter.

Sixteen year old, Harry had shoulder length raven hair highlighted with unnatural red highlights, breath taking almond shaped emerald eyes flecked with gold framed by long dark eyelashes and alabaster skin. He was tall standing 6', but had a misleading delicate bone structure with effeminate features. For instance he had long thin legs, lean hips, a firm round butt, narrow shoulder and a swan like neck. His face was angular with high cheekbones and a pointed chin. He had plump lips stained blood red. He also had long delicate fingers and narrow feet. Dressed in fitted dark blue jeans, a black cotton turtleneck, a black trench coat, black leather fingerless gloves and a worn black combat boots, he was quite the rogue.

"I suspect your companion never knew of your glamour?" The younger version of Dumbledore questioned.

"No sir." The boy said in a thrilling silken tenor. "I was under order of your future self to hide my true appearance from the public, so I may continue my 'research' in relative anonymity."

"A spy among spies." Dumbledore said with his trademark twinkle in his eyes. "So what's your proposition until we find a successful method to return you to your own time?"

"You have an educator's position opening in Defense against the Dark Arts this year?" Dumbledore nodded, "Then I suggest Professor Snape to take that place, and I will accompany him as his apprentice, but I would also like if possible to be apprenticed to other Professors. If that is an option?"

"Certainly my boy, I can help you self-study Parsel magic, becoming an Animagus and mind magic. I believe I will apprentice you to Professor McGonagall, Professor Vector and Professor Babbling. However because of your predicament, you will not be staying in a house, so I've arranged for both of you to have interconnecting quarters." Harry nodded.

"Better not disturb me Potter." Snape sneered, which Harry ignored. Dumbledore lead them from his office to a corridor in the labyrinth like Dungeons. Two doors materialized before them fifty feet apart.

"Severus, Harry, you each has seven allotted rooms. Just imagine the shape and size, the decorations and furniture for each room before you enter and you'll have it. The only mandatory things are a connecting door and a fireplace." With that Dumbledore walked away popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Snape was the first to enter his room. A stone arched hallway lit by torches lead to a comfortable sitting room. The room had a green olive domed ceiling with a magnificent iron cast candle chandelier handing from the ceiling. A plush light brown rug was on the floor. There was a fireplace, a worn brown leather sofa, a long light wood coffee table, two worn brown leather sitting chairs on either side, there was shelves upon shelves of leather bound gold embossed books on potions and defense against the dark arts as well as Snape's well earned potions awards. Above the fireplace was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The walls were a light chocolate brown with green olive border. To the right was an open doorway that led to a neat potions lab equipped with all the necessary items. And one closed door after that was the connected door between Harry's and his rooms.

A single door on the other side of the room led to his bedroom and private bathroom. The Bedroom had green olive walls with light chocolate borders, a dark wood four poster bed with thick velvet dark green hangings, a matching velvet comforter and white linens. There was a large dresser and amour as well as a bedside table all made from the same dark wood as the bed. Carvings of Snakes were posted on the walls as well as Medieval English weapons. There was an ordinary green tiled bathroom on the right, equipped with a shower/tub, toilet and sink.

Back in the sitting room opposite of the entrance were two open doorways with three steps to reach them. These doorways belonged to a single room this room was his study. It had a stone floor, stone walls and a stone ceiling. It was lined with tall bookcases and in the middle of the room was a large clawed desk and comfortable green leather upholstered wooden chair.

Now to Harry's room. The first room in Harry's set was a long stone hallway, a duplicate to Snape's. Like Snape's it ended in a sitting room, but that's where the similarities ended. The floor was a rich cherry wood and the walls were white washed, and a black leather shiny steel sofa sat in the middle of the room with a class table before it with three cubed sitting chairs of the same black leather shiny steel style. The wall had hanging black wood and glass shelves screwed in. The walls were also adorned with Samurai swords and other weapons commonly associated with Feudal Japan, Samurai and Ninja. On the shelves were his favorite paper back books on Eastern muggle and magic culture, abilities and government/politics, wand-less magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's journals (The first he had found and could only read (Not even Tom Marvolo Riddle could read it), the second he inherited), Potions Mastery books, Advanced transfiguration, spellsmithing Mastery books, history, Charms and Rune translation mastery books. He also had his paper diplomas on Mastery of Potions, Spellsmithing and Defense against the Dark Arts. There were a few wood framed pictures of his friends (Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, and his ex-boyfriend, but still good friend Charlie Weasley).

An open door to the right led to a dojo with rush mats on one side of the room and racks of weapons on the other side of the room. The walls were whitewashed and the door was made of a paper screen. A punching bag and bandages were in a corner. Small weights which attached to limbs when exercising were also lined up on the racks. On the wall were teaching certificates in 'Judo, kenjutsu, Aikido, Kali, Muay Thai, Ninjutsu, Capoeira, and Kick boxing.' A screen changing room was in one corner.

Back to the sitting room one door past the dojo was a small kitchen, where potted herbs grew, the room had forest green walls with silver edges, the counters were made of green granite and the cabinets were of oak with silver knobs. There a small steel cabinet that had a cooling charm on it so it acted like a fridge. There was a stove and oven. An assortment of pans and pots hung above the island. In the same room was a wood table and chair set, large enough for four people

Again back to the sitting room there was two screen doors in the back wall, one leading up a staircase to his bedroom, the other to a small study library on this floor. The study/library was an exact duplicate to the sitting room barring the sofa and chairs and replacing them with a steel desk and more shelves as well as a fireplace.

The bedroom at the top of the stairs had a light wood box-bed that lay on the floor. The bed had a blood red velvet comforter and yellow sheets. There was small closet, the floor was wood and the room had whitewashed walls. Under the bed was a plush maroon rug. The room was simplistic and had minimalist's style. Off to the right was a bathroom with blue tiles and bronze borders, with a hot tub, shower, toilet and sink.

It had come to a shock to Snape that Potter had been working for Dumbledore as, 'A spy among Spies'. He now felt as if he didn't know the boy. Hesitating for a moment, Snape knocked on their connecting door. The door opened and Snape came face to face with a shirtless and certainly drool worthy Harry. He was about to back out in embarrassment, but Harry stood aside and signaled him in. Not one to show his emotions or in this case uncomfortable attraction to Harry's naked chest, Snape swept into the room and paused startled by the modern furniture and simple style. "Have a seat." Harry said gesturing casually to the sitting area before asking, "Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea please." Harry nodded before leaving the room opening the door to what appeared to be a kitchen, shocking Snape. "You cook or is that just for show?" Snape called before he could stop himself.

"I cook." Harry called back offering no other information to the very curious Snape. "So I assume you have a lot of questions for me?" Harry asked bringing back a cup of Earl Grey for Snape and Green tea for himself. Snape looked confused at the cup without a handle before glancing up as Harry took the cup in one hand and took a sip. Grasping the cup with both hands Snape took a sip and found Harry looking at him with a delicate raised eyebrow.

"What?" Snape sneered.

"Women use both hands, men use one."

"What?"

"In Japan, it is custom for women to use both hands when drinking tea and men to use one hand when drinking tea."

"Well we're not in Japan." Snape said snidely and then glancing about he noticed the array of eastern culture displayed around the room. "Didn't know you liked Samurai?"

"I mostly focus on Ninja. Samurai detested ninjas. They found the Ninjutsu arts disgusting, verse their honorable tactics. Though personally ninjutsu is a more effective and fearsome art."

"I see. Do you practice ninjutsu?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I'm licensed to teach ninjutsu among other things."

"Such as?" Snape asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Potions, DADA, Spellsmithing, Judo, kenjutsu, Aikido, Kali, Muay Thai, Ninjutsu, Capoeira, and Kick boxing." Harry said. Snape lifted an eyebrow at potions.

"Potions? The mastery program must have lost its touch to pass you!" Snape snarled.

Looking bemused Harry responded, "Seems you don't know a thing about me. So please don't make assumptions. Dumbledore has already revealed to you, that I was a 'spy among spies'. Now excuse me Professor, but I have business to attend to." Harry said dismissively. Snape huffed at the boy's dismissal and slammed the door between their rooms.

A voice behind Harry said in Parseltongue, '_Really young master, you ought to give the man some time._'

Turning to the black cobra Harry hissed, "_we'll see._'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So vote for the pairing from specified pairings at the top. Also please excuse the short chapter, the next chapter is centered on the Marauders and Harry interactions. Also I must warn you I have a habit of describing things a lot… otherwise I hope you enjoyed. The action speeds up in the next chapter.

-The Copper Key

Please review!


End file.
